Journeying Five Nights at Freddy's
by AmyCamila111
Summary: Utatane Piko, a boy who was cursed at not aging because of the death of 5 friends, must find a way to save 6 souls from their afterlife as old animatronics and find the murderer. VOCALOID Animatronics: Kagamine Rin as Chika Kagamine Len as Foxy. Zhiyu Moke as Freddy. Rana as Bonnie. Oliver as Golden Freddy. Namine Ritsu as the Puppet. Hatsune Miku as Baby. Rated M for gore
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge: It's been so long**

 _Notes:_

 _1\. This is based on the song "It's been so long" from Five Nights at Feeddy's 2 by the Living Tombstone._

 _2\. This has a lot of blood, gore, death, suicide and Depression._

x x x x x x x x x x

"Miss Ann?" Utatane Piko, who was visiting Sweet Ann, was confused when he saw the blonde woman go to her van. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Ollie..." Sweet Ann sighed.

The white haired boy suddenly remembered: Sweet Ann had lost her youngest child Oliver to an unknown person.

It was a lovely monday on December. It was Oliver's 13th birthday. He had invited Piko, Una, Rana, Moke, Len and Rin to a restaurant called Fazbear Pizza.

"Ok, Piko." Sweet Ann called Piko. "I'm going to get the cake for Ollie's birthday. Can you order the pizza so the children don't get hungry?"

"Yes, Miss Ann." Piko chirped.

Sweet Ann left the pizzeria to the bakery to get the cake. Rana tugged Piko's shirt.

"Piko! I'm hungry!" She whined.

"Ok, Rana. I'll get you some pizza." Piko smiled and petted Rana's hair.

"Yay!" Rana cheered. "You're the best, Piko!"

Piko went to the pizza counter to order Peperoni pizza, which was Oliver's favorite Pizza topping. While the children waited, they saw someone wearing a Fredbear suit.

"Hey. What's that?" Len pointed at the guy.

"That must be Fredbear!" Rin chirped. "Come on! Let's go!"

"I don't know, guys..." Una was getting worried. "We shouldn't get Piko and Miss Ann worried."

"Well, stay and wait til Piko gets the pizza, Una." Moke said. "We will return."

Oliver, Rana, Rin, Len and Moke followed Fredbear to an abandoned room. When they arrived, Fredbear was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello?" Oliver was calling. "Mr. Fredbear?"

"Hello, children." An eeire voice was heard. The children turn around and see Fredbear holding a knife and a gun. They suddenly feel scared. "Do you want to play? This will be the best day ever."

The children ran to the door. Rana tried to open it to no avail.

"Locked!" Rana shouted.

"Let's play some hide and seek." Fredbear said before stabbing Rana in the back, killing her. Blood splattered all over the room.

The rest of the children screamed and tried to hide in different spots in the room. Oliver was the most scared out of all of them.

Moke tried to find a hiding spot, but Fredbear found him and stabbed him in the chest. Moke tried to keep living, but he gave up amd fell to the floor, all covered in blood.

Rin tripped when she was going to hide under a table, scratching her leg. When she was trying to stand up, Fredbear pointed a gun at her head and shot three times, killing her.

Len cried when he saw his twin die infront of him. He wanted to give her something for their 15th birthday, which was 6 days after Oliver's. When he was going to her, Fredbear killed him by shooting him in the heart.

"Where are you, little one? You're the last one standing." Fredbear was looking for Oliver. He then saw him hiding behind a chair, crying. He wanted to see Sweet Ann.

"Please... don't hurt me, Mr. Fredbear..." Oliver cried. "I won't tell anyone your deepest secret."

"Do you want to see your friends?" Fredbear ignored Oliver's plead. "They look like you're having fun." His voice turned spookier. "Tag. You're it."

"MOMMY!!!" Were Oliver's last words before Fredbear stabbed him 12 times, killing him.

The blood-stained Fredbear outfit was taken off, showing a man with purple skin and purple hair. The man smiled to himself. He had killed 5 children who fell to his trap. He hid the murder weapons where no one would find them and left.

Meanwhille, Una waited for her friends to come back when Piko arrived with 7 slices of Peperoni Pizza.

"Una?" Piko asked Una, looking around. "Where are the others?"

"They went to 'Follow Fredbear'." Una shrugged. "But they never came back."

"Something's wrong..." Piko thought to himself. He then turned to Una. "I'll be back, Una." Una nodded.

He then followed the footprints of the children. However, when he arrived, he saw the worst: the 5 children, all dead and bleeding. He was going to scream, but he saw a puppet like figure that looked like Namine Ritsu.

"Don't be scared." Ritsu tried to calm him down. "I will bring them back."

"How?" Piko sighed.

"I will give them... life." Ritsu whispered to Piko's ear. He then grabbed five helmets from the original 5 animatronics. He made Rana into Bonnie, Rin into Chika, Moke into Freddy, Len into Foxy and Oliver into Golden Freddy.

"I... I want to see them again..." Piko was trying not to cry.

"Visit the pizzeria at midnight. And they will recognize you as the friend they will have." Ritsu made an incantation. "Along with the other girl."

Piko nodded. And Ritsu disappeared.

Piko couldn't hold the tears for much longer he started to cry. The last thing he remembered... was calling 9-1-1 about the deaths of Rana, Moke, Rin, Len and Oliver.

After the deaths, many things changed. Yohio commited suicide. Big Al left Sweet Ann. Fukase went to see Mizki. And Yuki moved to Sweeden. Sweet Ann has been depressed ever since all of this happened.

Piko amd Sweet Ann had a long car ride. Piko was confused because he thoguht she was going to see Ollie at the cementery. The car stopped.

"Miss Ann?" Piko was REALLY confused now. "Why aren't we at the cementery?"

Sweet Ann ignored his question and grabbed the gun Big Al kept a secret from the family. She then got out of the van.

"Tell me..." Sweet Ann thought to herself. "...have I lost my sanity?" She pointed the gun at her head.

"Miss Ann?!" Piko tried to call her to no avail.

Sweet Ann ignored him again and pulled the trigger, shooting herself in the head. The gun dropped to the floor and Sweet Ann fell limp to the ground. Blood splattered on the front of the van.

"MISS ANN!!" Piko screamed in horror. He then got out of the car, ran to Sweet Ann and grabbed her. "MISS ANN!! WAKE UP!!"

No response... Sweet Ann had killed herself to avoid the depression ahe suffered ever since Oliver and his friends died at his birthday...

Piko was about to cry... but first... he got rid of the gun by throwing it far away from him.

"T...this can't be happening" Piko was really starting to cry... "Miss Ann..."

Piko was really heartbroken. He saw 6 dead bodies for so long. If it wasn't for those fuzzy memories of Oliver and his friends dying by a trap, everyone would have been alive.

Now... Piko made a vow to himself: to never hurt himself on purpose.

 **And it begins...**


	2. Night 1: Piko and Una Bonnie's memory

**Night 1: Piko and Una** ; **Bonnie's memory**

 _Notes:_

 _1\. In this fanfic, Piko Utatane is cursed to NOT AGE._

 _2\. This will have 7 nights._

x x x x x x x x x

It was a rainy day on September. Piko Utatane and Una Otomachi were walking to Fazzbear Pizza, the one restaurant where their 5 friends, Kagamine twins Rin and Len, Zhiyu Moke, Rana and Oliver, were killed.

"Why do we have to go there?" Una pouted. "You know we're not allowed to go outside at midnight..."

"I'm sorry, Una... But I promised we would visit our friends in their graveyard." Piko looked at Una.

Una knew why Piko was going to visit Fazzbear Pizza: he wanted to see Oliver and the others again. And she also knew Piko told her about Miku Hatsune's rebirth as an animatronic named Circus Baby.

 _It was 4 years before the murders and one day before the murderer's daughter's death. It was almost closing time. Piko went to Circus Baby and gave her a balloon._ _"Hi, Miku." Piko said. "I want you to be happy in your new job. Give all the children smiles."_

Piko and Una had arrived to the Pizzeria. Piko opened the door. Someone had their night job as the new security guard from midnight to 6 am.

Meanwhille, Freddy, Bonnie and Chika activated. Freddy got Bonnie and Chika's attention.

"Hey, you two." He snapped his fingers. "We are animatronics. We can't waste our time doing nothing at midnight."

"Of course." Bonnie nodded. "I will go check the security office to see what is going on in there."

"Be careful, Bonnie." Chika said.

Meanwhille, Piko and Una went to the kitchen to see if some of the animatronics were there.

"I see you came." A spooky voice was heard. Una froze in fear after hearing it.

"Ritsu." Piko called the source of the voice. "It's us. Piko Utatane and Una Otomachi."

Suddenly, a puppet appeared. That puppet looked like Namine Ritsu, one of the murderer's victims.

"I'm just hallucinating, right?" Una whispered to herself.

"Piko. It seems that you are cursed to not age." Ritsu said, scaring the white haired boy. "It is true. The curse can only be broken once HE is forgiven by YOU."

"What will happen to me once the curse breaks?" Piko asked scaredly.

"I do not know." Ritsu shook his head from left to right. "You will have to see for yourself."

Piko turned around. He was stuck with the age of 14 until he forgives his friends' murderer? The only clue he has... is the sleeping suit of Golden Freddy.

On the other side, Bonnie reaches one of the security office's doors. When he was going to enter, the door closed.

"Shoot! Now what?!" Bonnie cursed out loud. With 10 seconds passing, he peeked through the window. The spirit of Rana, one of the 5 deceased children, was seen in the reflection. Suddenly, Bonnie had a flashback.

 _"Rana!" Moke, Rin, Len and Oliver were calling her name once "Fredbear" prepared himself to hurt the children. "Open the door!"_

 _Rana nodded and tried to turn the doorknob. The door wouldn't open._

 _"Locked!" She cussed out loud. "There is no way out!"_

 _Before she told the others to run, she felt a sharp item go through her back. A knife._

 _"Time to play some hide and seek." The sinister voice said._

 _Before Rana fell motionless, she saw some traces of the murderer... Purple skin and purple hair. But she could only see black as she fell dead._

"So I was the first one to see... HIM... Our murderer." Bonnie muttered. "I have to find Freddy, Chika and Foxy."

With that, Bonnie ran to the stage, unaware that he had passed Piko and Una, who were in the kitchen.

Freddy and Chika were waiting.

"What took you so long?!" Chika was getting impatient. "We waited for 4 hours!"

"Um... Got some trouble getting to the security office." Bonnie said nervously as he saw that it was 4:30 am.

"Whatever this is." Freddy sighed. "We have to warn Foxy. Can you go to Pirate's Cove, Rana?"

"Fine." Bonnie sighed. "If you say so, Moke."

After 20 minutes of strolling through the pizzeria, Bonnie arrived to Foxy's stage.

"Foxy. Come outside." Bonnie whispered to Foxy's stage.

Foxy got out of his stage.

"Yargh! If it'd be Bonnie!" Foxy said with his pirate accent, which according to Piko, made him laugh. "What is it that yer may need, matey?"

"We need your help to find our murderer." Bonnie told Foxy the plan. "Are you with us?"

"Argh! That'd be a marvelous idea, Matey!" Foxy screamed as he raised his hook.

"I'm glad you decided to help." Bonnie sighed in relief. "Let's go to Rin and Moke, Len."

A few minutes later, Piko and Una watched how the puppet creates a path only they can see.

"Alright. I will see you the next time you come here." Ritsu said.

"Thank you, Ritsu." Piko smiled.

He and Una left the Pizzeria when the clock hit 6:00 am.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Night 2: Ritsu the Puppet

**Night 2: Ritsu Namine the Puppet; Chika's memory**

 _Notes:_

 _1\. The memories in this will be not as violent as the prolouge._

 _2\. The animatronics will identify the Murderer as "HE", "HIM", and "HIS", just like the fangame "Super Five Nights at Freddy's"... I don't remember who made it, but credits goes to them._

 _x x x x x x x x x x x_

Night 2 came, Foxy, Chika, Bonnie and Freddy were at the stage.

"What would be the plan?" Freddy asked.

"We should ask the one who knows everything about HIM." Bonnie answered.

"And who der that person be, matey?" Foxy pointed his hook at Bonnie.

"The marrionete." That was Bonnie answered.

"You mean the animatronic that always hides in the present box?" Chika asked confusedly.

"Yes... that guy." Bonnie puffed.

The Original 4 went to the kitchen, where the puppet waited alongside the sleeping Golden Freddy. Piko was seen in the back winding up his old music box he got as a birthday present from his best friend, Fukase.

"So you four came." The puppet "smiled" at their arrival. "What is it that you need?"

"Can you help us with something?" Freddy lended his hand to the marrionete.

"I will not help." The puppet paused for a while. "Until you have some evidence of the security office."

"Do I have to go there again?" Bonnie pouted.

"I'll do the favor for you, Bonnie." Chika bowed.

"Thanks, Chika." Bonnie smiled.

"Take this camera." The puppet gave a camera to Chika. "Take a picture of the evidence."

Chika nodded and went to the security office. And like before, the doors were locked. She peeked to the window and took a picture that revealed the body of the murderer: William Afton, the purple guy, who hid his identity by naming himself Vincent. Chika got another memory by seeing the spirit of Kagamine Rin in the reflection.

 _"No more!" Rin was crying. "I don't want to see this anymore! Please! Let us go!"_

 _"Fredbear", the murderer, loaded a small gun._

 _"Why do you want to leave, little girl?" Fredbear smiled as he looked at the corpses of Rana and Moke. "Your friends are having fun just like you and your brother." He pointed the gun to Rin's head. "And you will join them."_

 _The last thing Rin heard before she was shot in the head while running to Moke was her twin brother Len calling her name. When the shot fired, she screamed in pain and fell dead._

"God... Rana is right..." Chika gasped. "That is HIM."

Chika grabbed the picture she took, broke the camera and went to the kitchen.

"Did you bring the evidence?" The puppet asked.

Chika nodded and gave the picture to him. The puppet gasped.

"No way... It IS HIM." Ritsu was surprised. He took a deep breath. "Alright. I will reveal myself."

The puppet changed form into Namine Ritsu. The first victim of HIM.

"Here is my story." He got their attention and started narrating his death story.

" _I was jealous about not being invited to the party. It was freezing cold outside. However, I heard some car tires screech. Before I knew it... I was stabbed in the back by HIM. HE had left me for dead as HE got back to the car and drove away. I was bleeding to death. No one helped me. They were all busy with the party. After that happened, I wasn't able to find peace, so I decided to possess the Puppet animatronic. I saw HIM make countless murders in the animatronic... Five of them... were you."_

Ritsu took another deep breath.

"You probably know the rest of the story." He said.

"God, Ritsu..." Bonnie gasped. "I... I don't know what to say..."

"It would be easy if he told you his opinion on how he first met me." Ritsu turns to Piko.

The Original 4 gasped when they saw the white haired boy turn to them.

"Piko?" Foxy couldn't believe what his eyes saw.

"Rin... Len... Rana... Moke..." Piko said as tears fell down his eyes... "Why would you let Una wait... if you knew you would never come back? Why didn't you tell me? You wanted to see... a trap you didn't know about?"

Before Piko could continue, Freddy hugged him.

"Piko... You are no longer alone... You have us in your heart." Freddy added.

Piko started crying as he embraced his long lost friends. He missed them so much... ever since he saw their dead bodies at Oliver's birthday.

But... none of the Original 4 knew some things: 1. Piko couldn't age until he forgives HIM. 2. Una was grounded for the night.

Ritsu sighed as he looked at Piko reunite with his deceased friends... and wonder if he would see Teto, who had died of cancer, again, but he waited for these questions to be asked by himself until 6 am.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Night 3: Happy Birthday, Golden Freddy!

**Night 3: Happy Birthday, Golden Freddy!**

 _Notes:_

 _1\. If I'm not wrong, the children were murdered in the Birthday of the child who become Golden Freddy, right?_

 _2\. This may contain some_ _sad moments with the animatronics and Ritsu._

 _3\. The underlined answers in the quiz is correct answers... Bah. You already know it. You're FNAF fans._

 _4\. This would or wouldn't have Super Five Nights at Freddy's references._

 _x x x x x x x x_

Night 3 came and Golden Freddy woke up. Ritsu and Piko saw the event happened.

"Oh. Golden Freddy." Ritsu smiled. "You woke up."

" _WhErE iS tHe MaRrIoNeTtE?_ " Golden Freddy demanded.

"It seems you are looking for me, Golden Freddy." Ritsu confirmed. "I **AM** the Marrionette... or for some people, the puppet."

" _DeStRoY tHeM. ThE oNeS wHo MuRdErEd Us._ " Golden Freddy demanded coldly.

Piko just saw how Golden Freddy and Ritsu argued.

"If only there was a way to get them to apologize." He thought to himself.

That is when he knew something: Oliver is Golden Freddy. And he NEVER had a birthday.

A few minutes later, he went to Parts and Service and activated some magic that came with the curse.

" _Children of the night. Come to me."_ he chanted.

And so, 5 ghosts appeared. GUMI as Toy Chika, Tone Rion as Toy Bonnie, KAITO as the Balloon Boy, Chika as the Mangle and Ryuto as Toy Freddy.

"I need your help." Piko explained. "A child is trapped in eternal sadness. Make him have the happiest day ever."

The Ghosts nodded and scattered around the pizzeria.

"I wish Una was here to see this." Piko whispered to himself. Una was sick with a cold.

First, the Toy Chika Ghost made a game which she had to deliver cupcakes to children, because Chika **LOVES** cupcakes. After succeeding the minigame, she saw a bag of flour for the cake. She grabbed it and took it to Piko.

Second, the Mangle Ghost made a minigame... a puzzle game, exactly... that connects the parts of the animatronic itself. After completing the puzzle, it finds another bag of flour, grabs it and gives it to Piko.

Third, the Balloon Boy Ghost made a minigame of Balloons which he has to make balloon figures for the guests. After giving the last balloon figure to the last guest, it finds another bag of flour, grabs it and gives it to Piko.

Fourth, The Toy Freddy Ghost made a quiz about the Five Nights at Freddy's games.

" _Question 1: Who is the main animatronic of Five Nights at Freddy's s_

 _Sister Location?_

 _a. Ballora_

 _b. Circus Baby_

 _c. Funntime Freddy_

 _d. Ennard"_

 _"Question 2: Where does Foxy reside in Five Nights at Freddy's?_

 _a. Stage_

 _b. Kitchen_

 _c. Parts and Service_

 _d. Pirate's Cove "_

 _"Question 3: What is the name fans gave HIM before Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location?_

 _a. Johnathan_

 _b. Bradley_

 _c. Vincent_

 _d. Ronald"_

 _"Final Question: What event was the Child of Five Nights at Freddy's 4 the victim of?_

 _a. The disappearence of the 5 children_

 _b. The Scooping_

 _c. The bite of '83_

 _d. The Bite of '87 "_

After the Toy Freddy Ghost gets the correct answers, it sees the last bag of flour, grabs it and takes it to Piko.

And finally, the Toy Bonnie Ghost made a rhythm game where they have to follow the note of songs made by DAGames, The Living Tombstone and Mandopony. When it's done, it locates 13 candles, grabs them and takes them to Piko.

Once all the materials are gathered, they create a 4 layered birthday cake.

"That's amaizing!" Piko said, beaming with joy. "I'll go tell the others. Thank you."

The Ghosts smiled and disappeared. Piko ran to the stage.

Freddy was practicing his singing, Chika was "grooming" her cupcake, Foxy is sharpening his hook with... something and Bonnie is cleaning his guitar.

"I wonder why Golden Freddy refuses to speak to us." Chika says curiously.

"I heard from the Marionette that we got ourselves killed because of him." Bonnie answered, looking at Foxy.

Piko arrives to the stage and got the attention of the Original 4.

"Hey, guys." He said. "Can you please follow me?"

The animatromics looked at each other as Piko went to the kitchen. They shrugged and followed him.

As the animatronics arrived to the kitchen, they saw the cake.

"Is that...?" Freddy said, surprised.

"Yes. A Birthday cake." Piko nodded.

The animatronics nodded. They have an idea.

In Parts and Service, Chika went to Golden Freddy and Ritsu.

"Hello." She breathed. "Can you please... come with us?"

Golden Freddy teleported to the kitchen and Ritsu floated there. Chika walked back.

At the kitchen, Golden Freddy, Ritsu and Chika appeared.

"Happy Birthday, Oliver!" Freddy shouted.

" _A pArTy? FoR mE?_ " Golden Freddy was confused.

Bonnie changed to the spirit of Rana.

"We're sorry we blamed tou for the Fredbear incident..." Rana said, looking down.

"We were wrong about our actions..." Freddy said, changing into the spirit of Zhiyu Moke.

"So we decided to make it up with the birthday you never had." Foxy added, changing to the spirit of Kagamine Len.

"Do you want to be friends again, Oliver?" Chika said, changing to the spirit of Kagamine Rin.

A moment of silence occured. Golden Freddy changed into the spirit of Oliver.

"Of course." Oliver smiled. "I would love to be friends again. Thank you. Thank you all."

Piko saw how the 5 friends made up after their deaths, tears falling down his eyes.

And they had the happiest day of their afterlives until 6 am.


	5. Night 4: Piko and Fukase The Shadows

**Night 4: Piko and Fukase; Meeting the Shadows**

 _Notes:_

 _1\. This is Fukase's only appeareance in the story._

 _2\. This is the moment Piko and Fukase help Shadow Bonnie or... Qjrosmafinrlfch (it's real name, which is in Gibberish)_

 _3\. None of the cannon animatronics appear here._

 _x x x x x x x x_

Night 4 came and Piko decided to visit Ritsu in the pizzeria... until...

"Piko?" a familiar voice was heard.

Piko turned around to see Satoshi Fukase, his best friend since Piko was first cursed by an unknown source to not age before the murders.

"Fukase? What are you doing here?" Piko was confused.

"I heard rumors that some black rabbit shadow roams at the Parts and Service of the Pizzeria that Oliver and the others died." Fukase answered. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Piko nodded.

It was 12:30 am when Piko and Fukase arrived at the Pizzeria. Freddy, Chika and Bonnie were not seen.

"I know where it is." Piko whispered. "Follow me."

Piko and Fukase went to the Parts and Service area... without making noise.

"HeLp Me..." A creepy voice said. Piko and Fukase flinched.

Suddenly, an eerie black Bonnie shadow appeared.

"Bonnie?" Piko and Fukase asked in unison.

"No. I aM sHaDoW bOnNiE." The shadow answered. "AnD i NeEd HeLp. PlEaSe Go To ThE sEcReT oFfIcE. aNd FiNd ThE eViDeNcE oF tHe BiTe Of '87."

"The bite of '87?" Fukase was confused.

"I'll be back." Piko added and left the room to the secret office.

It was 2:00 am when the young heterocromatic whitenette arrived to the secret office through a door Bonnie never knew. He picked up a box that said "1983-87 incidents". He saw some news that shocked him: the Bite of '83, which was the death of the murderer's daughter, the Scooping, where a man named "Eggs Bennedict" was killed... but none got the identity of "William Afton". He searched until he saw an old book that was titled "Bite of '87".

"This must be it." Piko chirped as he grabbed the book. "Now to go back to Fukase and Shadow Bonnie."

He ran back to Parts and Service. Little did he know is that he was watch by the murderer himself, plotting to destroy the animatronics by using him as bait.

"It is almost time, little boy." The murderer said, grinning. "You will be an excelent part of my plan once this restaurant closes."

At Parts and service room, Piko arrived witht the book.

"I found it." He cheered as he gave the page of the "Bite of '87" book to Shadow Bonnie.

"Ah." Shadow Bonnie started reading. "So ThE rEaL vIcTiM wAs A yOuNg BoY. In An AcCiDeNt ThAt CaUsEd HiM hIs FrOnTaL lObE iN hIs BrAiN wHeN fOuR tEeNaGeRs PlAcEd HiS hEaD iN fReDbEaR's JaW aNd ThE aNiMaTrOnIc MaLfUnCtIoNed."

Shadow gave the page back to Piko.

"ThAnK yOu So MuCh." Shadow Bonnie looked like he was about to "cry". "NoW. I cAn Be WiTh... HiM."

Before Piko and Fukase could answer.

"What?" Fukase was really confused.

"His son... He was the young boy who was the victim of the Bite of '87..." Piko whispered. "Fukase. Let's go home."

Fukase nodded and left Piko. Piko looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"Oliver. Rana. Rin. Len. Moke. See you tomorrow."

He then turned and left the room.

At 4:12 am, Shadow Bonnie hacked himself to an old broken arcade game to find what he was looking for: his deceased son, the child of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. After a long gut aching journey, he found the boy in a corner of the end of the maze, crying, sitting down next to his Fredbear plush.

"Don't worry." A man's voice was heard.

The Child turned around. His tear filled eyes beaming with joy.

"I am here for you." The man continued.

"DAD!" The child cried in joy, ran to the man and hugged him. His father smiled and hugged back.

Back in real life, Shadow Bonnie and The Child, who became Shadow Freddy, which is a Freddy Shadow, are now in the corners of the Pizzeria.

"NoW wHaT?" Shadow Freddy asked Shadow Bonnie.

"I hAvE aN iDeA fOr WhEn ThE dAy CoMeS." Shadow Bonnie answered.

They were plotting to free the spirits of the 5 children from their animatronic prisons. Until the clock hit 6 am.


	6. Night 5: Closing Time

**Night 5: Closing Time**

 _Notes:_

 _1\. This contains a lot of flashbacks._

 _2\. I am not good at jumpscares, so this will be different._

 _x x x x x x x x x x x_

Before the clock strikes Midnight in Night 5, Piko was preparing himself to leave to Fazbear. He lived alone in a house. His relatives were all dead of sickness. How could he hold such responsibility at the eternal age of 14? No one knows. Just as when he was outside on his way to the Pizzeria, a hand had grabbed him, covering his mouth. He tried screaming for help, but no one heard him because all that came out was muffled sounds.

"Be quiet, kid!" The source of the hand yelled. "If you continue, I will kill you!"

Piko got scared of the threat and stopped screaming. He was carried to a purple car on an abandoned street, the hand wasn't covering his mouth.

The street lights were too bright that Piko saw his kidnapper's face. It was the murderer of his five friends.

"Who are you?!" He cried, shaking in fear.

"I am... William Afton." The murderer had revealed himself. "If you tell anything to your parents, I will kill you."

"M...my parents... are dead... ill..." Piko told the truth.

"Such honesty..." William thought to himself.

Piko had lost almost everything: His family, his best friends. He still had his home, Una was still with him. And he knows Kaai Yuki is still alive, learning Sweedish.

"Alright... I'll spare you." William sounded reluclant. "But don't think you'll run." He then took out a rope and some ducttape.

Piko's eyes widened in fear. He was helpless in a situation which he could have called the police, but he had left his phone with Ritsu at Night 1 by accident. He had also lost his chance to forgive William for the murders.

"Stay where you are, now." William said as he tied Piko's wrists tightly behind his back, causing the latter to make a soft whimper.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Piko asked, crying.

"You don't want to know." William grinned before ripping out a piece of ducttape and putting it on the whitenette's mouth.

William then opened the back passenger door of the car, placed Piko on the backseat, tied his ankles tightly together and fastened his seatbelt.

"Be lucky no one in the neighborhood notices these types of events." William chucked as he closed the car's door.

Piko's neighborhood is unaware of EVERYTHING that happens around them. And William must be lucky that he painted his car windows black so NO ONE can see that he had kidnapped a young boy.

William then got to his car, fastended his seatbelt, turned on the car and drove to his appartment.

Meanwhille, at Midnight, at Fazbear's Pizza, Freddy, Chika, Bonnie, Foxy, Ritsu (as the Puppet) and Golden Freddy were all at the stage.

"Do you all know the plan?" Freddy looked at his companions.

"Yes." Bonnie answered. "Foxy and I will go to the left while You and Chika will go to the right."

"That swashbuckin' guard is ginna pay fer his actions, matey." Foxy growled.

"Calm down, Len." Chika patted on Foxy's back with her free hand while the other hand was holding the CupCake.

"All the hallucinations are ready for the attack." The Puppet added.

"I aM rEaDy, FrIeNdS." Golden Freddy said.

"Good. Now let's go." Freddy commanded.

The Puppet and Golden Freddy disappeared. Bonnie and Foxy ran to the left while Chika ran to the right.

As Freddy started walking, he started having some memories.

 _"RIN! NO!" Kagamine cried while he saw his twin sister, Kagamine Rin, die infront of him. He had gotten something for her for their birthday, which was 6 days after Oliver's. "NOT YOU TOO!!!"_

 _As Len ran to his deceased sister, the murderer, or William Afton dressed as Fredbear, pointed the gun he used to kill his sister at his chest._

 _"Tag. You're it." The murderer chuckled as he pulled the trigger and fired, the bullet hit Len's heart._

 _Len fell to the ground, looking at the corpse of his sister._

 _"Rin... I... failed... to save... you..." Those were his last words._

Freddy almost broke down when the memory finished, but he decided to focus on killing that dang security guard. He kept walking to Chika was.

On the left, Bonnie peeked at the window while Foxy impatiently knocked on the door.

"Open the dang door, Matey!" Foxy yelled.

"Moke. Don't get too much attention." Bonnie sighed.

As Foxy kept knocking, a memory came.

 _As the children saw Rana's death body, they all ran to find a place to hide. Zhiyu Moke had hidden under the chair. He was safe until the murderer found him._

 _"Please!" Moke cried begging for mercy. "I have an older sister! Luo Tianyi! She'd be upset if she heard I died!"_

 _The murderer ignored the pleads and stabbed the young boy in the chest, making him fall dead._

Foxy regretted mentioning his older sister. Now Tianyi is grieving a lot because he left her world.

At 5 am. everyone waited and waited. And another memory came.

 _4 children layed dead on the ground, bleeding from their wounds. The murderer looked around for the last kid, Oliver. He found him under the table._ _The blond boy was crying._

 _"Please..." Oliver cried. "Don't hurt me, Mr. Fredbear."_

 _"Don't you want to see your friends?" The murderer showed Oliver his 4 deceased friends. "They look like they're having fun."_

 _Oliver's eyes widened. Rana, Rin, Len and Moke are all dead. And it was all this man's fault._

 _"Tag..." The murderer's voice was turning creepy and spooky. "You're it..."_

 _He then raised his knife to stab Oliver._

 _"Mommy!!" Oliver's scream was heard._

 _But help never came when the man stabbed the boy so many times in the chest._

The doors finally opened. The power was out for who was supposed to be inside.

"Now's the chance." Freddy said. As a few seconds have passed, Freddy screeched at... a chair. No one was sitting on it.

"What?!" Feeddy was mad. "Empty?!"

The rest of the gang came to him.

"That'd be inpossible!" Foxy said.

"Guys?" Bonnie showed everyone a newspaper.

"'Closing time for Fazbear Pizza'?" Chika was surprised. "How could that be?!"

"Maybe we waited and waited for so long, we never got our vengance..." Freddy sighed.

"Never worry, my friend." Ritsu's voice was heard. "I do not care if he never comes. We will wait for him... _**FOREVER**_..."

At 6 am, at William's appartment, Piko lied on an empty room, his wrists still tied tightly behind his back, his ankle still tied together tightly and his mouth still taped shut. He looked out his window for a sign that he will be rescued.

" _Somebody... Please... Help me..."_ He prayed.


	7. Night 6: William's attack and death

**Night 6: William's attack and Death**

 _Notes:_

 _1\. This is part of Five Nights at Freddy's 3._

 _2\. The William death scene is similar to the video "Death of Purple Guy", which can be found on Youtube._

 _x x x x x x x x x x_

A few days had passed. Piko was never rescued. No one knew about his kidnapping, but they knew he was alive. And Fazbear's Pizza had closed.

William entered the empty room Piko was in at 9:00 pm. The boy was asleep, despite his wrists and ankles hurting with the restrains and his mouth hurt for not speaking.

"Ah. So you are asleep. Time to wake up at midnight, then." William whispered.

He carefully grabbed the boy, left the appartment slowly to his car, put Piko in the backseat, fastened his seatbelt, got on the driver seat, fastened his own seat belt, turned on the car and drove to the pizzeria.

After a long car ride, William, parked his car far away from the entrance.

"Luckily no one will know about this." He said to himself.

He realized one thing, Piko was going to wake up. So he hurriedly grabbed the boy and took him to a room no animatronic can come in.

At Midnight, a whisper can be heard.

"Follow me." It said.

"Huh?" Freddy was the first one to activate. "What was that?"

Shadow Freddy appeared, repeated "Follow me" and left the room.

"What is this?" Freddy looked around. "This better not be a game."

But Freddy was in a trance, he could only follow Shadow Freddy while the latter repeated "Follow me" until they arrived to the room William placed Piko in.

An alarm rang, waking up Piko.

" _Huh?!_ " He looked around. " _What was that?_ "

Outside the room, Freddy looked around.

"What is going on?!" He screamed. When he was going to run away, footsteps were heard.

He turned around and saw William charging to him. He was going to scream, but William had beaten him up with an axe. The hat Freddy was wearing flew to Piko's legs.

" _No! FREDDY!!!_ " Piko wanted to scream, but the only thing that would come out of his taped mouth were muffled sounds.

One hour had passed and Bonnie activated.

"Follow me" Shadow Freddy said, appearing and walking away.

"Was that... a shadow of Freddy?" Bonnie asked himself. "Nah. That can't be Freddy."

Bonnie grabbed his guitar and followed Shadow Freddy, suspiciously while Shadow Freddy repeated "Follow me".

Bonnie didn't enter the room when Shadow Freddy did. He saw Freddy's broken body.

"God!" Bonnie screamed. "Is that Freddy?! Who would do this?! And where is Piko?!"

William ran to him and swiftfully broke Bonnie in pieces. The guitar fell to the ground, also breaking.

After another hour, Chika activated.

"Heeeey! Where is everybody?!" Chika was getting mad to see Bonnie and Freddy absent. "This is no fun!"

The same "Follow me" pattern happened with Chika. When she was going to enter the room, the alarm rang.

"Alright! This is not funny!" Chika said as she turned around and went back to her stage.

Footsteps were heard.

"Huh? Is that you, Pik...?"

When Chika turned around to see if Piko was approaching her, she saw wrong and William had smased her to pieces.

Unfortunately, Foxy, who had followed Chika quietly, was present when he saw the event.

"RIN!!! NO!!!" Foxy screamed and ran to attack William, but the purple man was too fast and broke Foxy into pieces.

It was 5 am. Piko was still William's hostage.

Golden Freddy never activated. Instead, Oliver's spirit floated out of the animatronic.

"Oliver! Can you hear me?!" A female voice was heard.

The voice came from none other than the spirit of Hatsune Miku, the girl who was reborn as the Sister Location's mascot, Circus Baby.

"Now it is not the time to pretend." Miku grabbed Oliver's hand. "Go to the service room to stop HIM and save Piko. Animatronics can't get inside. But you are a spirit. Please. Hurry and save Piko. Save our friends."

Oliver nodded and floated to the service room. With Miku following him.

Meanwhille, William had finished his plan.

"Finally. Done." William said, getting sweat off his head. "These cursed robots left a disgusting stench. It's not like anyone cares about this place anymore. Oh well."

William doesn't know he made one mistake. He placed the axe next to Piko. Piko saw that as an opportunity to free himself from his painful restraints. Luckily, William ignored that.

"I can't believe I actually did it." William laughed. He doesn't know Piko untied himself and removed the tape off his mouth. "It worked. My plan actually worked." He took deep breath. "Now..."

A child's whisper was heard.

"We remember."

"Huh?" William looked around.

Three whispers were heard.

"We remember everything."

"We have suffered a lot."

"You can't escape death."

William got scared when he saw his surprise: Oliver's spirit appeared and floated infront of Piko.

"It's me..." Oliver whispered.

"No... No... NOT YOU!!!" William screamed.

"It's me, William." Oliver still whispered.

The spirits of Rana, Rin, Len and Moke appeared. Miku's spirit was behind them.

"William... Come here..." Oliver still whispered.

"S...STAY BACK!!" William continued screaming. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!"

"You will pay dearly..." Oliver still whispered. "William..."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" William was really panicking. "DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!"

"We know..." Oliver whispered one last time.

"Gotta hide..." William looked around and he saw an old Spring Bonnie suit. "Here!"

As William was putting on the suit, the ghosts looked at each other. Miku knew William made a mistake.

Piko joined them and whispered a small "thank you" before looking at the scene.

William was wearing the Spring Bonnie suit. He started lauging evily.

"Can't hurt me now, can you?" William taunted and continued laughing...

...until some click could be heard. The spring locks have connected with his body. And they stabbed him so hard, blood spilled all over the room. The spirits stared blankly as Piko covered his mouth in horror. William was the 7th person he saw die infront of him.

"No!! Not now!!" He tried to end the pain, but more springlocks stabbed his body and more blood spilled all over the room.

William begged for help, but Piko was too horrified to help. William then fell dead of blood loss. Ritsu appeared.

"You did it... HE is finally done..." He said. He then looked at the corpse. "You 5 go on without me... I... have things to do..."

The spirits of Oliver, Rana, Moke, Rin, and Len went to the heavens and disappeared. Piko looked at the floor...

"What am I going to do?" He asked... "I can't make a temporal paradox..."

Miku and Ritsu went to the boy.

"You can decide to go with them. Or you can move on and live your reborn life." Miku made two suggestions for Piko when the curse is fixed.

"I want to live." Piko made his answer.

Ritsu nodded.

"Then it is said." Ritsu added the reborn life effect to Piko and someone else who had the curse.

"You won't be alone in this... a young girl had the same problem." Miku said.

"What is her name?" Piko asked.

"Yan He." That was Miku's answer.


	8. The Reunion

**Reunion**

 _Notes:_

 _1\. This is before Night 7 happens._

 _2\. The scene happens in land an air._

 _x x x x x x x x x x x x_

At 6 am, Piko was holding 10 balloons. Brown for Freddy, purple for Bonnie, red for Foxy, yellow for Chika, orange for Toy Freddy, aqua for Toy Bonnie, bright yellow for Toy Chika, blue with red stripes for Balloon Boy, white and pink for Mangle and dark yellow for Golden Freddy.

"This is it..." He said, tears falling down his eyes. "Goodbye, everyone..."

He let go of the balloons and they floated right to the sky. He saw that the spirits were holding them.

He looked at the scene for a few seconds and prayed that everyone can be happy.

"All I wish... is for all of us to be reborn..." He said.

He then turned around and went home. Once he had arrived to his neighborhood, he saw Una turn to him, tears falling down his eyes.

"PIKO!!!" She ran to him and started crying. "I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OK!!!"

They both hugged each other for a long time.

"Una... I was so scared I would never see yoy again..." Piko said, sobbing.

"Una?" A young woman's voice was heard. "Is this the boy you talked about?"

Piko looked up and saw a young woman with short white hair and pink eyes.

"What is your name?" Piko asked her.

"Yan He." The young woman answered. "It is nice to meet you."

Piko smiled. He had run into the girl who was cursed of not aging and eternal life like him.

"So... what happened to you?" Yanhe put her hand on her shoulder.

Piko sighed and told his story of how he saw the 5 deceased children, the suicide of Sweet Ann, how he explored the Fazbear Pizzeria for 4 nights, his kidnapping in the 5th night and William Afton's revenge and death.

Yanhe believed him. She was in the same situation she was in.

"Promise you won't leave this world?" Piko asked Yanhe.

"Yes. I promise." Yanhe answered and nodded.

Piko knew she also made the wish of rebirth.

Meanwhille, the balloons had reached the heavens. The children were now safe. Oliver saw something that surprised him: his mother Sweet Ann and his brother Yohio were waiting for him.

"Mommy! Hio!" Oliver ran to his mother and brother.

"Ollie! You returned to us!" Sweet Ann said while embracing her youngest son.

"We will never be separated again." Yohio said.

Moke saw something he never knew... The Child and his father, who were Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie all along, are reunited forever.


	9. Night 7: The End

**Night 7: The end**

 _Notes:_

 _1\. I am not that good at making final chapters._

 _2\. An epilouge is expected to happen after this chapter._

 _x x x x x x x x x x x x_

30 years have passed ever since the incidents happened. Piko and Yanhe couldn't age. And Fazbear's Pizza was rebuilt to Fazbear's Fright.

Piko and Yanhe arrived to the spot where Ritsu waited.

"So you came. I thought you would never arrive." Ritsu said. "Are you guys ready for the moment?"

"Yes." Piko nodded.

Meanwhille, William, who was now Springtrap thanks to being stuck on the Spring Bonnie animatronics, woke up.

"Ugh..." He rubbed his head. "Where am I?"

He looked around.

"This isn't that stupid Pizzeria..." He grunted when he saw the change. "I need an explination."

As Sringtrap was strolling around in the horror attraction, he ran into the puppet, who had floated to another room.

"Hey! You!" Springtrap yelled and followed the puppet to the room where Piko and Yanhe waited.

"We have waited." The puppet turned into Ritsu.

"What was the meaning of this?" Springtrap grunted. "I was supposed to be dead."

"I gave you... _**LIFE**_ " Ritsu added. "So you can have a second chance to atone for your sins."

Piko and Yanhe stared sadly at Springtrap as he let out a sigh.

"I will tell you **EVERYTHING** I experienced the past 34 years.." He started telling his story.

 _"My youngest daughter got near one of the animatronics of the 'Sister Location'. I tried to warn her to stay away, but she was inpatient." William told his story about the death of his daughter._

 _"Daddy isn't watching." A little girl with long orange hair tied to a bow and bright green eyes like Piko's right eye turned to see if her dad was looking. She then turned to Circus Baby. "Don't tell Daddy I'm here. Let's hope he's not looking. I don't get why he wouldn't let me play with you. You're wonderful!"_

 _She turned around to see if any children got close to her._

 _"Where did the other children go?" She asked._

 _But a large claw came out of Circus Baby's stomach, grabbing the girl as a horrifying scream was heard. Yanhe, who was present at the moment, saw the event in horror and dropped her ice cream._

Tears were seen falling down Yanhe's eyes as she remembered the event.

"Poor thing..." She whispered to herself.

"That darn **CIRCUS BABY** took her away from me!" Springtrap screamed. "And she died when we freed her! My daughter was gone! But... 4 years later... more tragedy happened.

 _"My youngest son died after an accident casused by Fredbear Malfunctioning." William then told the events of the Bite of '87. And Fukase was present with Piko._

 _"Dude. You're brother's such a baby." A teenager wearing a Bonnie mask looked at the teenager with the Foxy mask, who was the Child's older brother._

 _"I know, right?" The brother laughed. "Come on! Let's take him to something fun!"_

 _"No, please!" The Child begged._

 _The boy's pleads were ignored when two teenagers, one wearing a Chika mask and one wearing a Freddy mask, grabbed the boy._

 _"I don't want to go!!" The child continued begging._

 _"Did you hear that?" The brother continued laughing. "The birthday boy said he wants to get a little closer."_

 _"SOMEONE STOP THOSE TEENAGERS!!!" A female employ was heard screaming. Piko left the place and Fukase ran to stop the teenager when they got closer to Fredbear._

 _"I think he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss." The brother still laughed. "On the count of three...1... 2..."_

 _The teenagers laughed as they (quickly) put the Child's head on Fredbear's jaw. The Child continued to scream for help until Fredbear's jaw lowered, breaking the boy's skull and the frontal lobe of his brain. Everyone in the place screamed in fear as the teenagers and Fukase were all covered in blood. Fukase tried to free the boy from Fredbear to no avail._

Piko looked at the page of the "Bite of '87" article he got for Shadow Bonnie. He was never told Fukase tried to save the Child, but he remembered leaving the place.

"I lost two children in 4 years..." Springtrap sobbed. "But I decided to change my game when I saw someone looking out the window..."

"Could it be...?" Ritsu asked, surprised.

"Yes..." Springtrap nodded.."It was you..."

"So William did the murders... just to prevent accidents with the animatronics?" Piko asked himself.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but..." Springtrap gave out a huge sigh. "Can you forgive me?"

He streched his arms out for a hug.

"William..." Piko spoke up for Ritsu and Yanhe. "I've been looking for words to say... and these words are... Apology accepted."

Springtrap felt surprised.

"When you took me to your house, I knew you were suffering the same I did... The loss of a relative..." Piko explained. "I've been looking for answers to save them, but they never came... and I know you won't be able to know if they will be able to tell you they love you... but Deep in your heart you love them and miss them... like I do..."

Yanhe and Ritu looked at Piko as he continued to explain.

"I forgive you... Yanhe forgives you... Ritsu forgives you... All the murdered children do..." Piko finished his speech.

"Thank you so much..." Springtrap smiled. "Um..."

"Piko Utatane." Piko smiled as he and Yanhe returned to their proper homes, having their curse broken and their wish come true. Ritsu had disappeared.

"Such a nice young boy..." Springtrap thought to himself. He then grabbed a gas leaker ande decided to do what he wanted to do before he died. "Now to get this job done."

Springtrap spreaded gas through the floors of Fazbear Fright and the security office.

"Hm... So the nightguard left. Good for him." Springtrap saw the empty chair. "Now for the last thing to do."

He connected two different wires, causing an electric static that made the fire start. Springtrap didn't dare to escape.

"My child... I'm coming." Springtrap said as he deactivated, never to be woken up again.

The Fires of Fazbear Fright continued to burn, even at 6 am. Amd everything turned white.


	10. Epilouge: Rebirthday

**Epilouge: Rebirthday**

 _Notes:_

 _1\. This is my version for an epilouge for Five Nights at Freddy's 3._

 _2\. In this, everyone is reborn._

 _x x x x x x x x x x x x_

Piko nervously walked around the hallways of his school. He was new to the school, yet he would see familiar faces.

"Piko!" Una's voice was heard. "There you are! Hurry up! Class is starting!"

"I'm coming, Una!" Piko fast walked to the door of the classroom.

The teacher, Hiyama Kiyoteru, was making introductions for the class, which had Yanhe, Kagamine Rin and Len, Luo Tianyi, Zhiyu Moke, Rana, Oliver, Fukase, Kaai Yuki, Hatsune Miku, GUMI, Chika, Una, Tone Rion, Ritsu, Kasane Teto and Ryuto.

"Class." Kiyoteru got everyone's attention. "We have a new student." He turned to the door. "Come on. Don't be shy."

Piko slowly went to stand next to Kiyoteru.

"His name is Utatane Piko." Kiyoteru continued. "Utatane. These are your classmates..."

"Piko!" Rana cheered. "You're here with us!"

Rin, Len, Moke, Oliver, Ritsu, Yanhe and Miku also recongnized him.

Tears fell down Piko's eyes when he heard his classmated call his name...

"Everyone..." Piko tried not to cry. He remembered everything that had appemed to him the last 30 years. And he decided for everyone to be reborn in this timeline. So he couldn't be alone.

"Alright, class. Take your seats." Kiyoteru tried to calm everyone down as Piko went to his friends.

"You did care for me." Piko hiccuped.

"Of course!" Rin smiled while rubbing his hair, but his P shaped ahoge popped back up. "We're friends!"

Everyone had a laugh. After school, while walking home, Piko saw the still burning Fazbear's Fright.

"Is something wrong?" Fukase asked Piko.

"Oh... I... um... Saw something that everyone knows now." Piko said, pointing at the burning building.

"That thing is still on fire?!" Rin was shocked.

"Guess they never thought about extinguishing the fires." Len shrugged.

"Let's be glad our houses are fire resistant." Miku chirped.

And everyone had a good laugh about it as they continued walking.

" _William... I hope you're happy with your daughter..._ " Piko looked at the sky and thought about William's after life with his daughter.

 **THE END**


End file.
